Chapter 6: Gazing Into a Girl's Eyes
GAZING INTO A GIRL'S EYES CHAPTER 6 OF THE MANGA Previously Karin is supremely excited by the prospect of her and Minami have begun dating one another. However, when they meet, Karin is sorta let down by the fact that her date is in female mode. Nevertheless, the two have a reasonably good time. Maki ( female Minami ) get to pick out and purchase her First Bra, along with her first female outfit of her very own. The date is capped off with a trip to a cake buffet, wherein both girls really enjoy themselves sampling the various cakes and pastries ! And wow ! Another date is promised ! Chapter Overview The anime girl lessons continue. However, this time the club meeting is at Teruto-sempai's apartment, instead of at school. Maki and Karin show up, and are ushered into the front room to watch an anime DVD of Pretty Sugar. Teruto's imouto ( little sister ) makes an appearance wearing only a shirt and panties, but then finishes dressing and leaves. Teruto and Maki end up crying during the anime episodes. Karin only falls asleep ! After the anime showing, Teruto introduces the team mascot, Opon, who looks surprisingly like a homemade hand puppet. Maki is tickled by the apparent ventriloquism. But Teruto and Opon show themselves to be very close together emotionally. At the end of the lesson, Teruto becomes very philosophical, and expresses gratitude for her 'Precious Gems' ( Maki and Karin ) ! This Chapter's Story Karin and male Minami are staring up at an enormous apartment building. Is Teruto-sempai's place in there somewhere ? And this is going to be some sort of 'study session', maybe in her bedroom ? Once inside her apartment, the kind of study session is reveled. Maho girl studies, of course, as a DVD of an anime is held up for all to see ! Teruto wants to know if Minami brought with them what they both talked about. Of course he did; the new girl clothes that were purchased yesterday. Teruto requests that Minami transform, then change into the shirt and cute jumper dress, then meet her in the front room. This is done. While waiting, Karin wants to know why the change of clothes is necessary just to watch a DVD ? Teruto sharply points out that to properly observe and learn this anime story, it needs to be done 'through the eyes of a girl' ! Maki ( Minami's girl name ) comes into the room stating that they like being a girl, and needs no reason to transform. Teruto's imouto ( little sister ) walks into the front room as the DVD player is warming up. She has on nothing more than an sports shirt and a white pair of panties. Kurumi asks if onee-chan ( big sister ) has friends over. Yes, but go put on some pants is the reply. " Don't wanna ! Besides, it's only girls here, anyway ! " , shoots back Kurumi. Maki is thrilled that she is seen as a legitimate girl ! Karin tells her that she should not be glad for that, not at all ! Karin finishes with a rebuke to Maki not to stare at a girl wearing only her shirt and panties. Kurumi asks what the DVD anime is about ? " Maho Shoujo Pretty Sugar " is the title ! Kurumi hurriedly exits, stage right ! Teruto explains that Kurumi is in the 5th grade, and moving out of such juvenile things as an anime girl's adventures. Maki remarks that she though that Kurumi would love anime girls because she is Teruto's little sister. Karin remarks that Maki needs to close her legs while sitting on the couch, so she doesn't show ''her panties ! ''And so the anime episodes begin . . . . . . As the first episode plays out, Maki remarks to herself that for an anime show that is aimed at little girls, it is nonetheless, surprisingly enjoyable ! ( Pretty Sugar's anime girl costume bears a striking resemblance to Maho Curry's costume ! ) As the first episode begins to wrap up, Maki notices that Teruto is already crying ! Teruto apologizes, saying that she always cries when she watches this anime. With the second episode beginning, Karin becomes drowsy. After some time, when Karin finally wakes up, both Teruto and Maki are ''crying their little hearts out ! ''Teruto declares 'that is what Maho Shoujo is all about' ! The kick-butt cuteness ! The funny moments ! The tear-jerker moments ! The battles ! I like all of that so much, counters Maki. Birds of a Feather, thinks Karin. Kurumi comes by, now with the addition of denim shorts and a jacket. She is going out for a while. Kurumi notices that there are a pair of men's shoes by the front door. Who might those be ? Teruto nonchalantly says that they belong to Maki. Seeing that the shoes are mens, and Maki is a girl, Teruto covers nicely by merely stating that Maki has a fetish for wearing men's shoes ! Maki picks up on that and runs with it, declaring that is the gospel truth. Nice one, proclaims Teruto as Maki goes into vertigo, and begins drooling ! With Kurumi gone, Teruto wants to know what parts of the anime were the most interesting ? What about the animal mascot that always was with Pretty Sugar ? And why don't we have one ? But 'quick as a wink', Teruto introduces " Opon the Fairy " , who looks surprisingly like a hand puppet on Teruto's right hand ! Maki admires the ventriloquism, with Opon rebuking with a mild insult to Maki. Next up is a question from Maki---" Why would Foret Niore not want to be a protagonist, when she seemingly is content to be a secondary character ? Opon answers for Teruto, saying that she wants to be exactly like the secondary character, and wear the same costume that she wears. Maki conjurers up an image of Teruto dressed as Pretty Sugar, that is, a mature young woman wearing a costume meant for an 8-10 year old little girl. What gives ??? Kind of erotic, she confesses to herself ! Karin points out an interesting deduction. If Teruto can go through a Henshin to become the mature Foret Niore in her costume, why couldn't the Henshin be set up to transform Teruto into Pretty Sugar, complete with her little girl costume ? A look of shock and surprise comes over the faces of Opon and Teruto. " Dismissed, DISMISSED !!! " , shouts Opon. Teruto becomes very profound, and looking up to the sunlight streaming through the window, softly utters that she has found her 'Precious Gems' ( Minami and Karin ), and that is enough for her goals and aspirations. Maybe Kurumi will come around some day . . . . . . . ( Kurumi is at the library, and at that exact moment, sneezes, as in the legend of when someone is talking about you behind your back ! ) Chapter Lookback and Commentary Despite Teruto being quite proud of her creation, the new club mascot bears a striking resemblance to a handmade puppet ! ;MANGA FAN'S COMMENTARY ;Minh Son Le / 1 year ago / 2 likes Everyday he strays further away from a straight male. ;Lady Viva / 1 year ago Her face Teruto when she realized Precious Gems. xD ;Ryner Lute / 1 year ago / 12 likes If you can change a guy into a girl, why can't you change from adult into a loli? Why didn't she think of that? XD Category:Chapters